A STAR IS BORN
by kaitlynicole
Summary: SATINE'S DIARY SHE FALLS IN LOVE BUT WHO IS HE?? CHRISTIAN?? (FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE R&R)
1. DEFAULT CHAPTER

Dear Diary, I heard Mr. And Mrs. Conrerre talking last night. They were talking about me. I overheard them say that they might put me in another orphanage or put me in a live-away private school called Rilatio School. Please don't let them take me to the orphanage. I cannot bear to live with another family. Ms. Conrerre is calling I must see to her. Love Always Satine  
  
Dear Diary, They told me. I am going to the school. They told me this morning. It's a little school in a little town north of Paris but past Montmarte. Past the Moulin Rouge and past the theater that I dream of working at. I was walking to the market after they told me and I bumped in to Ashley. I told her and she was really sad I feel so bad. I wish it were all a dream but its not. Tomorrow is my last day at Malison School! Must go to bed, Last day of school tomorrow.  
  
Love always and forever  
  
Satine  
  
Dear Diary, The last day of school was the longest and now I am going to miss all of my friends. I am packing all of my stuff up and it is hard. I have to fit all of my clothes, hair essentials and portraits. I am forever keeping my portrait of Ashley. There is one of her and Andrew. They have been dating for a year now. It makes me sad. I want to love like that. Love is wonderful, great and it lifts us up where we belong but I must be careful, for love makes us act like fools. If Ashley's parents knew she would surely move to another town. Well this is all beside the point. I don't know anyone there at Rilatio. I am starting to get scared. Were in the carriage now. Only 1 hour left to get there. I am traveling with only Mrs. Conrerre. I wish that my mom could see me now. I am grown up and I have her red hair and my dads blue eyes. I miss them. I am trying not to cry but I cant help it. I wish that I can love like my parents loved each other. Well I better get fixed up before we arrive there. Love forever, Satine 


	2. A NEW START

Dear Diary, The school is beautiful; I share a room with a really nice girl. Her name is Emily. She was really welcoming. I feel great and I start classes tomorrow. My schedule is chorus, mathematics, writing, then lunch, drama, reading, and last of all geography. It is the same as Emily's. I met some people named Kyle, James, Joseph, Emily, Lana and Lorelei. James is kind of different. He's like the other guys but more charming and he likes to write. We are in chorus, writing, drama and reading together. I think that he's very nice not to mention cute. I think I am starting to like him. At this school if they catch you dating a boy then you get immediately sent home. I saw this while I was reading through the rules. Well Emily and me are going down to dinner I will tell you how it goes. Good-bye for now, Satine  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, I sat with everyone who I told you about. James wasn't there. He sat alone and he was writing something. So I went over to him he put his pencil and paper away and we talked. We talked for a long time. I asked him what he was writing and he looked down and said poetry. I asked him if I could read it and he gave it to me to read write now. I read it and it was about love. It was really good he has a great talent. The guards came around just now lights go out in 5 minutes so I have to go Love always Satine  
  
Dear Diary, Every class was great. My teachers are nice so far. Chorus was the best. I have a solo with James. He is so talented he can write and sing. When we sing together its like he is telling me not singing and he has the perfect voice. In writing he pays attention like no one ever would. He kept staring at me and I would turn to him he would smile and look away. I think there is something going on. I hope we can be more than friends. Earlier I heard that Lorelei likes James. For sure I would never over come Lorelei's beautiful blonde hair and her big brown eyes. I am sorry that I never have any time to write. Sorry but I have to go, James wants to talk to me alone but no one will know we are sneaking out of our rooms at twelve-o-clock to meet at the banister. I will tell you what he says Love always and forever Satine 


	3. AM I IN LOVE?

Dear Diary, I just got back. None of us were caught it was mission accomplished. James has this big idea that love is all we need. I think I believe him I told him it was a game but he wouldn't leave without winning. Well he told me that we could never tell anyone and go out. I said we would be living a lie and we cant do that and our lives would be destroyed. He wouldn't listen, all he said is that ever since I met him he had been in pain hiding his love. He was totally convincing. I finally gave in. just as I was going down stairs he called my name. I turned around and there he was. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back but then I pulled away. Why I did that I do not know. I just said it's not right and ran downstairs. Now that I think back on it, the kiss was perfect I had nothing to worry about. And for that moment it seemed that Time was stopped and life was so simple. James is perfect I know I want to see him again. Well the guards come around at 2:00 so I must sleep. Love forever Satine  
  
Dear Diary, Class was great and James wrote me a note. He said to meet him at the banister again at twelve. Well anyways Emily is coming too. Her and Chris are meeting at the check in table. I am starting to like this school. The life here is better than life has ever been. I have friends not to mention a boyfriend. I have people who care what I do and they care if I get hurt. The life here is the best I would stay here all of my life if I was 14 forever. In chorus James sang beautifully. We are singing a pretty song. It is called unforgettable and we sing well together. The words are pretty they say how unforgettable I am and he is. I think I am loved and I love its weird. I know I'm only 14 and people say love at this age is just a crush but its not. Its unforgettable just like the song. Well I need to get to dinner. Love always Satine  
  
Dear Diary, When I saw James his dark brown hair was in his face. It was cute. Well anyways I told him that he was right. We talked forever and he held my hand. He has soft hands. Well we were asking each other questions and we asked each other what we wanted to be when we were older. He wants to be a writer. I told him I wanted to be a great actress and that I knew it would never happen. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, don't you see the dreams are right in the palm of your hand. Confused I just stared. He then again whispered in my ear but this time he said, my heart aches completely every hour of every day but only when I'm with you does the pain go away. I think of you always even while I'm just waking I want you to know my heart is there for the taking. Before I could tell him how beautiful it was he leaned in to kiss me, only this time I didn't pull away. It was perfect but then Emily came running up the stairs with Chris following. She told us the guards were coming we all ran to our rooms and got there just in time. Well the guards left. Emily and I are talking. She told me that she could see his tongue just slip in my mouth. Well I think that's enough information so I have to go so bye. Love forever Satine  
  
Dear Diary, Well I never write anymore because I am caught up in love. Because I never write I think that I will tell you a lot about today. Classes were okay I guess today. But the best classes were the ones that James was in. we were assigned writing partners so now he can come to my room to "study" or what ever you want to call it. Today was fun. We, meaning James and me, well we skipped dinner. Oh yes and Emily and Chris did too. We went to the fields behind the abandoned classroom. There were beautiful flowers there. James and Chris were jumping on rocks. James fell and he didn't move. I ran over to him and he turned around laughing. I told him it wasn't very funny and he just pulled me down. We rolled around in the grass until we noticed that Emily and Chris were gone. We looked for them and eventually found them kissing under the waterfall. James jumped in and he was soaked from head to toe. He ran up to me and I ran away. He chased me and gave me a hug, a really wet hug. After that he pulled me in the water and Emily, Chris, James and I had a water fight. After we dried off we watched the sun go down. It was the best day ever and I can't forget the goodbye kiss. It was better than any of the other ones. That is enough of that. I forgot to mention that James wrote me a poem. It was beautiful. It goes like this: never knew love was true, I love every second that I am with you, my heart hurts when you're not around, feeling as if I could fall to the ground, my love for you is stronger than you know, and it will stay strong even as we grow, I love you my beautiful girl, my life revolves around your world, you will never have to hide, I will love you till I die. Isn't that the most precious poem? I love it I love him. I love everything about him, his blue eyes, his brown hair, and his love. Well I must go. Love always, Satine 


	4. IS HE HIDING SOMETHING?

Dear Diary, James wasn't in class today but I saw him at dinner. He is coming to my room tonight. We are doing homework. At least that was what we planned I am worried about James. He seems to be hiding something. I can't figure it out but I wish I knew. I hope he still loves me I couldn't go on without him I love him. Well I'm in class so I better go before the teachers see me good-bye Love Satine  
  
Dear Diary, When James came we had a great time together. Emily was in Chris's room so it was James and I alone. We kissed, a lot. One time a guard came in but luckily we heard him coming and we looked like we were doing our homework. I had a great time. It was really fun. Well it was fun until I asked him what was wrong. He just got quiet and then said nothing. I asked him what he was hiding and he just said "nothing why do you think that?" I just said nothing. I had nothing to say. Later I told him that he was acting different. He looked and me. And said "Satine" I looked in to his eyes. He said, "I have to leave this school. Its because I was writing to much in class and not paying attention to my work." I told him that he couldn't leave. He said he had to. And his last day is Friday. Today is Wednesday. He said that we could skip school tomorrow and go to the fields again. I am going to skip to go with him. I cried on his shoulder for two hours but then he had to go. I am still crying now but I have to go and talk to Emily. Love, Heartbroken Satine 


	5. ALONE

Dear Diary, I just got back from being with James. It was great. We just sat and looked in the sky. We made animals out of the clouds. It was perfect. We kissed more than ever and he told me he loved me at least 16 times. I laughed and cried. It was perfect. I cried forever and he just held me. I felt so safe in his arms. A good time was when we were rolling in the grass, we stopped and I was on top of him. My red hair was falling down and he told me I looked beautiful. I smiled and then we kissed. A deep passionate kiss that would've lasted forever, but Ms. Folonge came out and saw us. She told us that we were both in trouble. We tried to hold back from laughing but I accidentally let out a giggle and got us both in more trouble. James is leaving tomorrow because of what we did and I am just on probation. I am going to miss him and I already promised that I would write him in London. James is at my door so I must go so bye. Love, Satine  
  
Dear Diary, I had to say good-bye to James because he was leaving early in the morning. He came in and immediately told me. I cried forever and even he was tearing. Why is this happening to me? I had life so good but as always dreaming has to end someday. I tell you now Diary, I will fly away someday. Just as he was leaving he told me that he felt like he was dying. I told him that I was used to it because I was dying a little everyday ever since he came in to my life and that I loved him not like crush love but I love you deeply. We kissed a long lovely kiss while crying. One last kiss. I think that I looked horrible. My hair was down and my clothes were wrinkled but I didn't care. I am still crying and my heart is hurting so bad. I don't want to talk to anyone I feel betray and unloved. Must go Emily wants to help me -Satine 


End file.
